


Kisses And Music

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Jimmy Brooks/Ellie Nash





	Kisses And Music

Ellie, kissed Jimmy. It was a spur of the moment kinda kiss; a risk it all kiss. She had always   
liked Jimmy, but he had always been attached and well so had she. Sean, Jessie and her big   
love for Craig. Now she had been on her own a bit and so had Jimmy. he was a big rapper and   
it made her beam that her friend was doing so well. He blew up and made it big. Ellie was a   
fairly well-known music writer so she was shadowing Jimmy, or James as he was now called;   
they spent the whole day together laughing and joking. He even played part of his new song for   
her. She was not one to fall fast, and for someone she knew from high school. She hugged him   
tightly, " Thank you for the wonderful time Jimmy. I have so much for my article. She was so   
worried about what Jimmy was thinking after the kiss. "Ellie you're talking a mile a minute. I had   
a wonderful time the next time you're in town we should get together again. If you want that is?”   
She nodded, “Count on it Jimmy.”


End file.
